wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Klish
Klish (born ' Agnes Blythe') is a Forsaken Apothecary working on behalf of The Royal Apothecary Society. Physical Description Klish appears as a notably crooked Forsaken, her limbs sickly thin while her lopsided posture is constantly slouched forward into a wiry question mark shape. The woman's decomposing pale blue skin is pulled tight over her gaunt features, patches of festering scabs covering her cheeks and neck. Her two yellow cataract eyes always shift sporadically around her surroundings, seeming to linger unnervingly on whoever they land on. A closer look at her eyes would show her left to be severely lazy, the clouded remnants of her pupil always pointing upwards, despite the apparent correctness of her right. Branches of black veins surround the dark bags under her eyes, spreading by her ears and across her jawline. Her set of rotten stained teeth stick out crookedly from her thin cracked lips, appearing to have been crudely chiseled to be sharp. The long uneven strands of her inky black hair frame the Forsaken's sickly face and hang past her shoulders, coated with a thick layer of unhygienic grime. Despite Klish's otherwise grossly sick appearance, it can vaguely be seen that she had been youthful in life before passing over. Her form is concealed from the neck down in various tattered blackish-green leathers littered with faint green runes, many rips and tears crudely sewn up. Rows of filled vials are strapped across her chest and around her waist, accompanied by an assortment of thin knives towards her back. Personality Klish is a bulwark of loyalty to her people. Having the belief that her rebirth into undeath was a blessing in itself, "saving" her from her life as a street beggar in Gilneas, she holds her place amongst the Forsaken in high regard. Overall, Klish holds her priorities closest to her work within the Apothecarium and the Sludge Fields, having little time to fraternize with other races of the Horde. History Klish, originally named Agnes Blythe at birth, lived her past life in the countryside of Gilneas, having been conceived by two peasants within the east side of Northgate Woods. Her father, a solemn man, worked in the nearby Emberstone Mine while her estranged mother assisted a local chemist on the outskirts of Gilneas City. The young Klish would spend much of her time alone, her parents absent in their line of work to uphold the very little luxury they had. Taking what she could off her mother, who gave little attention to the young girl, she began her affiliation with the art of Alchemy. Her days of solitude were spent cautiously prowling the surrounding landscape in search of various ingredients and small animal test subjects. This proved dangerous with the Worgen problem which was widely spread across the land. In time, her father would succumb to disease, their main source of income running dry. With this, her mother fled to the city once winter came, leaving the near-adult Klish to her own accord within their run-down home. A year of extreme poverty soon came, Klish surviving off what little profit she could make peddling potions to the farmers across the river. When the Greymane Wall fell to the Forsaken, she served as the first to witness the destruction of her home, washing away in the rising tides along the shoreline. Quotes "We offer no disease, only a cure..." Category:Characters Category:Forsaken Category:Royal Apothecary Society Category:Apothecaries Category:Gilnean